My Dear Puppet
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: Cloud Strife contimplated on his existence while Sephiroth come back from the dead to have his revenge. But will something spark, rather than burn, between these two enemies?


- Title - My Dear Puppet.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
= Disc. = I don't own Squaresoft/Final Fantasy 7, but I do own the misc. ppl you don't -know- in this fic! Mwahahaha, I at least own -something-! ;; but anyways, I hope you like ^__^;.  
  
- Chapter - One  
  
- Prologue -  
  
=  
  
Cloud Strife opened his eyes and ran his right hand through his unruly blonde locks. His mako colored eyes sparkled as light beamed into his bedroom from the full moon outside his window, undraped by fabric of black. Cloud got to his feet and quickly shook his head, trying to forget what had had happened only days before.  
  
"Cloud! Why do you do this to me?!" Tifa practicaly screamed at him, holding a note in her white knuckled hand.  
  
Cloud shifted his weight to the left and looked into her large brown eyes. "I have to leave," he answered.  
  
"For what! You have nothing out there, Cloud!"  
  
Cloud snorted. "And I have something here?"  
  
Tifa threw the note to the floor and stomped her foot. "Cloud! I'm here....talk to me...I'll listen. You don't have to go out and not come back for two..three months. I miss you, Cloud. I want you to be with me again...I want you next to me."  
  
"Things change...people change. Yet I do not, all I am...is.."  
  
He stopped himself from saying what he had wanted to. He turned from Tifa and left, leaving a sobbing mass of woman behind him.  
  
Cloud looked out his window and breathed in a deep breath of air. Letting it go after a few seconds and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "She was pregnant also," he muttered as he rested his forehead against the glass.  
  
With who's baby, was the question in his head.  
  
"Not mine."  
  
Cloud turned around and leaned against the durable glass, closing his eyes as he felt himself cool down. "Was everything just a play? A play for a puppet like me?" He asked.  
  
He slid down and sat on the floor, his face buried into his hands. "Am I just one of many who are a pawn in someone's mind game? In someone's chess game that they can control whether you live or die? Die or live?"  
  
Cloud wiped his hands on his baggy sweatpants and got to his feet, shuffled to the door and opened it. He stood in the doorframe for a while until he entered the hall. Cloud's biceps flexed as he raised his hands up and rested them on top of his head. He entered the living room and his heart skipped when he saw her.  
  
Brunette hair and round eyes full of life and hope. A frame of beauty and dressed in purple and pink. "Aeris," he gasped out, realizing he was holding his breath.  
  
Aeris stood up and vanished. Cloud shook his head and walked through the door to the kitchen. Aeris's spirit was with him, he knew that. She was watching over him, always watching over him. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Cloud sat down on the floor, ignoring the chairs and opened the bottle. "Drowning oneself in his own juices....a pawn in someone's game of life," he muttered before taking a long drink. --  
  
"Get out of here! You insignificant home body!" A bartender growled as he tossed a silver haired man out the door.  
  
Sephiroth hit the ground and grimiced as the door slammed shut. He got to his feet and brushed his dark clothing off before sneering at the door. "I was just asking for water...that damn human."  
  
He ran his fingers through his long silver hair and closed his eyes as he snagged a knot. He didn't know how he got back to Earth, all he knew was he's alive and that's all that matters. Sephiroth breathed deeply and smirked. "Now I can really wreak some havoc," he said.  
  
He reached for his masamune but cursed when it wasn't there. "Firaga!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Shit! I come back to this damn earth world and I have nothing but....nothing!"  
  
Sephiroth headed out of the ally way and stepped out onto the street. "How long have I been gone?"  
  
The streets were gravel and the people still sold items and magic on the street. Sephiroth had his magic junctioned, but he just couldn't use it. "I haven't been gone long...and it looks like no one remembers who I am. Besides...I can finally get revenge on that damn Cloud Strife who killed me in the warp hole."  
  
He started to walk to the right but someone caught his eye. A blonde young man with mako eyes stepped out of a store and looked right at him. "Sephiroth," Cloud muttered.  
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth said with amusement in his voice.  
  
The two walked towards each other and stopped when they were only three feet away from each other. "It's surprising to see you here," Cloud said.  
  
"Well, I have my ways of getting back," Sephiroth replied with a smile.  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill people? Eat small children?"  
  
"Haha. No, I would have done that already, but you see...I'm at a kind of loss right of now. Magic and swords are out of the question because I cannot use them. But once I do use them, I will get my revenge and kill this world like it should have been."  
  
"Revenge? On me..am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cloud dropped his bags and unsheathed his Ultimate weapon. "Let's go then."  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "As of right now I won't get my revenge."  
  
"Then..you'll die without getting it. I won't let you hurt anyone!"  
  
Cloud leaped and brought his sword down. Sephiroth vanished and Cloud swung to his left. Sephiroth frowned and dodged the blade by jumped back over it. "I'm unarmed and you attack? Isn't this like...stabbing someone in the back?" Sephiroth inquired as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, because you are a weapon! I won't let you kill anyone!" Cloud replied.  
  
"Oh, tough words for someone who cannot hit me with that pesky sword of his. I don't have time for you anyways, good day to the misses."  
  
He turned and sprinted away, vanishing as he turned to the right. Cloud sheathed his sword and wiped the sweat from his forehead before snatching up his bags. --  
  
Sephiroth stopped running and took a deep breath. "Damnit...I need to find my masamune and learn why I can't use my magic," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Excuse me," a feminen voice said behind him.  
  
A young girl pushed past him and went on with her business. Sephiroth growled. "You!"  
  
The young girl stopped and turned around. Her eyes were green orbs while her hair was brunett. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?! You can't just push past me like I'm one of your kind!"  
  
She smiled slightly at this outburst. "One of my kind? What is that exactly, hm?"  
  
"Human scum! People with no brains and are a waste of space!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really! I don't see why I'm yelling at you because it's a waste of my time!"  
  
The young girl shrugged and walked away. Sephiroth stared at her before she turned a corner and disappeared through a doorway. He shook his head, realizing he had been staring at her. "Damnit...I'll need to go into hiding for a while." --  
  
Cloud entered his house and put the groceries on the table in the kitchen, plopped down into a seat and closed his eyes tight. "Why did he come back?" He asked himself.  
  
Because, he thought, puppets don't die.  
  
"All I am."  
  
Is a puppet.  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- A ha! I know it has -nothing- to do with FF7 if Sephi comes back, but hey! I love my Sephiroth and he comes back when I say! Besides, I think it was interesting. ^___^; I hope you R&R...well, if you got this far, you probably did read, but now is the time to review! 


End file.
